


Wine Stains

by CampbellB1994



Category: Camping (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Drinking, M/M, Pillow Talk, Scratching, Shower Sex, Teasing, Wine, quick fic, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Fic based around alcohol for St Patrick's day.
Relationships: John Helm/Walt Jodell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Wine Stains

“Please tell me you remembered the wine.” John asks, watching Walt walk into the kitchen with some shopping bags. “How could I have forgotten it? You only text me a hundred times about it.” He chuckles, moving down onto the sofa holding the bottle of wine. “Since when did we drink wine anyway?” He grumbles, opening it up. “Whoever invented the screw top for wine is a genius.” He remarks, drinking from it. “Excuse me, what happened to ‘we don’t drink wine’?” John grabs the bottle and drinks some of it. “At least if you are going to steal my wine give me some sort of acknowledgment.” He swirls the wine around a little before drinking it. “I hate meetings, dressing up all ‘fancy’. It isn’t me.” Walt says, taking off his suit jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt to get comfortable. “I don’t feel like me, dressed like this. So if you let me become me again then I could acknowledge you properly.” The man goes to grab the bottle but instead spills some on his chest. “Jesus.” He groans looking to John who was smiling. “You look fucking hot like this.” He says, pinning Walt down on the sofa and kissing down his chest, licking off the wine. “Can’t waste it.” He smirks into the man’s ear. “Give it here.” Walt grabs the wine, pouring more on himself. “Walt!” John moves the wine away. “Don’t waste the wine.” He looks down at the red trailing to the man’s white shirt. “Or ruin your shirt.” He starts to unbutton the shirt, licking a stripe up the man’s chest and making him shiver. 

John’s lips were stained red from the wine, the same red that left a slight tint on Walt’s chest. “That was…” Walt sighs happily, giggling. “A waste of expensive wine.” John says, moving down to kiss at Walt’s neck. “A fun waste.” He moans, shuffling forward so that John’s knee fell in between his legs. “You wanna go again? Already?” John chuckles, kissing along Walt’s jaw. “Maybe we should drink wine more often.” He chuckles, grabbing at the man’s back. “Let’s go.” He picks up Walt. “Where are we going?” The american asks, grabbing onto him tightly. “To the shower.” John says, pushing him into the bathroom and into the shower. “John!” Walt chuckles as he is pushed against the wall, under the stream of water. “What?” The other man says, pulling Walt’s and his underwear down for the second time this evening. “I’m getting soaked.” Walt complains, lips being caught by John’s as he pushes in. “Fuck that’s good.” John moans, grazing his teeth over Walt’s neck, sucking on the soft pale skin. “So good.” Walt shivers, digging his nails into the man’s back, nicking the skin, blood trailing down his back as red as wine.

“Now we need another bottle of wine.” Walt says, wrapping the towel around himself, looking to John who was laying on his front on the bed. “We don’t drink wine.” He jokes, turning to trail his fingers down the scratches. “Sorry about that.” The american sits down on the bed next to him, brushing a hand over them too. “Going to leave a mark.” John tells him, wincing a little. “Careful.” He chuckles, looking over to Walt. “Kiss me.” He whispers, gripping onto Walt’s chin and pulling the man down. “I’ll just be sleeping on my front for a few days.” John chuckles, pulling the man down. “Again?” He asks, shuffling on top of Walt. “No I’ve got work tomorrow.” He groans, moving onto his back again. “Why do you have to have work?” John complains, resting his head in the man’s chest. Walt chuckles. “Because we need money to buy the wine we don’t drink.” He jokes, brushing a hand through John’s hair. “Noted.” The man groans, yawning sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I put all the Walt/John fics in a Series and if so what should it be called?


End file.
